


Hunger (SouMako; Rin)

by highspeedgays (snowonpalecheeks)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fear of Death, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Near Death Experiences, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, SouMako - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Uniforms, Wet Clothing, Worry, i think that's a real tag, kissing that is practically sex, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowonpalecheeks/pseuds/highspeedgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto nearly dies in the line of duty and Sousuke has trouble being professional about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger (SouMako; Rin)

When they got back to the fire station, Makoto headed straight for the locker room. He  _needed_  to change out of his ruined clothes. He  _needed_  to wash the soot and dirt from his skin. He  _needed_  to scrub away the memory before it became a part of him. He hadn’t noticed the cracking roof support until it was almost too late and he’d been nearly crushed under the weight of it when it finally collapsed.

“But I wasn’t,” he said out loud to reinforce the truth of his words.

In the locker room, Makoto started the shower first, and while he waited for the water to heat up, he began to strip away the layers of protective gear and sweaty clothes. Normally, he would have put them away already, but he had been so focused on getting into the shower and washing away the evidence of what had nearly happened, that he’d forgotten.

Perhaps he was in shock. It wasn’t that far-fetched. It had been a traumatic experience, after all, and it wasn’t as if Makoto didn’t have a previous history of taking trauma rather poorly.

 _No_. He stepped under the steady spray of the shower and closed his eyes. Water cascaded over his head and face and down the length of his well-built body. It disappeared down the drain in a dark, muddy swirl between his feet.

 _I won’t let it get to me_.

He refused to be paralyzed by his fear. Never again. He was finally good at something. Great, even. He was making a difference, saving lives. And his age-old fears were supposed to be a thing of the past. He wouldn’t let them be replaced by something new.

He stood under the stream of water and time flowed around him. He was separate from it, and he held his breath for the span of several heartbeats submerged within the vacuous space of  _nowhere_  and  _nothing_ _._  And then the air whooshed from his sore lungs and he was back in the present and time -- like the water -- resumed its normal flow.

Makoto finally raised his face from the spray and wiped at his eyes with his fingertips. When he opened them, he was startled to find that he wasn’t alone in the locker room. He only caught the flash of a police badge, the glint of metal cufflinks and buttons, before his body crashed back against the wall of the shower. But he didn’t have time to think about the pain; his whole body was pulsing with a different, overriding sensation. It  _hurt_ , but with an ache that was desperate and hopeful and needy at once. He knew that touch. He was intimately familiar with that scent. His fingers tangled into Sousuke’s thick, black hair and he yanked him forward into a violent kiss, fueled by adrenaline and testosterone and relief that had all been seeking an outlet for the entire ride back to the station.

Sousuke’s hands were all over him, not-so-subtly checking him out, pressing and prodding here and there to be sure there wasn’t any permanent damage. Makoto wasn’t hurt, but he didn’t say anything and just let Sousuke do what he needed to ensure he was okay. Besides, he wouldn’t have been able to speak had he wanted to. Sousuke’s mouth never stopped working at his lips. His teeth dragged across Makoto’s as he pulled him in again and again, only pausing briefly for air before sinking into each heavy kiss. Every movement and touch...the very posture of Sousuke’s body communicated wordlessly with Makoto’s:  _I was so worried...I’m so relieved...I thought you weren’t going to come out...I...thought...but you’re here...you’re okay._

Makoto’s mind filled in the rest with images of Sousuke pacing back and forth outside the burning building, Sousuke grunting angrily at Rin when he asked what the hell was wrong with him, Sousuke wringing his hands and weighing the consequences of rushing into the building to find Makoto against the consequences of doing nothing at all.

Makoto’s fingers slipped down Sousuke’s strong back to grip his waist. The tips of his fingers slipped into the waistband of Sousuke’s pants, but the rough texture of the fabric surprised him and Makoto finally tilted his head away.

Sousuke whined softly beside his ear, but didn’t push for more. Instead, he pressed his forehead against Makoto’s temple and they shared the air between them until Makoto finally found his voice. “You...y-you’re still wearing...you’re u-uniform--?” he whispered, and his voice sounded distant and sharp. There was no denying the underlying tremor that made it seem weak, even to his own ears. He closed his eyes and focused on Sousuke and all the myriad points at which their bodies aligned.

“I...yeah...I guess I am,” Sousuke admitted a bit sheepishly. He didn’t move to get out of the water.

Makoto wondered a bit distractedly whether Sousuke was still wearing his shoes, but he didn’t bother asking. Instead, he tightened his grip on Sousuke’s hips and murmured “Five more minutes?” into the angle of his jaw.

Sousuke growled softly in agreement and they remained that way for as long as they could reasonably justify -- until the hot water finally ran out and they were sure Rin and the others were beginning to truly worry.

Eventually, they extracted themselves from the cold shower and Makoto got Sousuke something dry to wear. When they went home together, they didn’t worry if anyone in the firehouse noticed. They were too relieved to care.

**.end**


End file.
